Princess Tahlia the Dragon Slayer
A popular tale for a long time this story has unfortunately seen less telling since the woman about whom it tells was disgracefully removed from the throne. Princess Tahlia the Dragon Slayer In Aethyrland there was a tale oft told, one which is many long years old. Some may know it still though it is a tale fading from tell. It is the tale of Princess Tahlia, the dragon slayer. It is a story whose truth is deep buried, but one founded upon it all the same. Long ago, when this southern land was still newly found and to its settlers magic was a thing of strange wonder and fear, a great Black Dragon came. Though even in those times the dragons did not number many this dragon was young and bold, and it is the nature of men's hearts to fear that which they do not understand and to destroy what they fear. The great dragon frightened the people and so they sent warriors to defeat the frightening beast. The Black Dragon was strong though and wily, escaping the warriors unharmed and retreating to the mountains. For a time it seemed that the creature would leave them in peace but soon the rumors began. In a village here or a town there a man would be reported to have disappeared before the Dragon was seen leaving the area. These disappearances, these thefts of their own took little time to strike further fear among the people and it was with haste that they sent word to the King pleading for help. Frustrated with the incompetence of the hunters and knights who had thus far failed to rid them of the beast the King sent forth his first born, Prince Olgahn to parley with the Dragon in its cave in the eastern mountains and put their people at ease. The Prince was strong and brave, but also foolhardy, with his band of knights he sought out the Dragon's cave and upon finding it empty lay in wait for his parley. Upon the dragons return the knights were killed but the Prince was spared and left lame, allowed to return home with a message to bear to his King and people. The message that Prince Olgahn delivered was one of threat to the kingdom, one which outraged the King who had thought to make peace with this creature. Summoning forth his second born, Princess Lianna, the King sent the nimble huntress forth with an army of archers to avenge her brother and his men and fell the Black Dragon. Seeking out the creature in the mountains to the west where it had been reported to have fled Lianna put to use her excellent tracking skills and pursued the dragon to its den where she and her archers trapped it inside and sought to kill it. The great Black Dragon slaughtered the archers and once more sent a message to be returned to the King by Lianna. Princess Tahlia, third in line to the throne was troubled deeply by these events and though she was no warrior herself she was wise and cunning. Taking with her no men at all she left the castle to seek out the mighty Dragon. Rather than tracking the beast which had flown to the southern mountains the Princess instead walked among her people and listened to them. Gathering what clues that she was able Tahlia spent months learning all that she could about the Dragon. It was during this time that she eventually crossed paths with a man named Alnwyn who offered to aid her in her search for the creature. Months of trekking through the treacherous southern lands found them finally to the Dragon's final cave hidden amidst the mountains. It was here that Princess Tahlia and the brave Alnwyn reportedly confronted and slew the Black Dragon, returning victorious to the King bearing the great beasts horn. With this the King had the magnificent spear Duroganan crafted and with it Alnwyn knighted. Much beloved by the people Alnwyn took the Princess' hand in marriage the two were hailed as heroes to the land and one day took the throne and bore a child, a girl who would come to see much hardship. That however is another tale, for perhaps another time. Category:Lore Category:Embers of Dusk Category:Legends & Tales